A Good Man
by Marymel
Summary: In this "Jackson" story, Brass tells Greg's son about someone he misses very much. Lame summary, but I hope you like the story!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**This idea came into my head and I just had to write it. I love writing my "Jackson" stories, and I wondered how Brass might tell Greg's son about his estranged daughter. I hope you all like this story. Please review!**

Jim Brass was ready to head home for a well-deserved day off. He planned on just locking all the doors, enjoying a beer and catching up on some sleep-if he could at all. He'd just learned that his estranged daughter, Ellie, was in Vegas. As much as he told himself that he hadn't failed her as a father, he just couldn't convince himself that it was futile to hope she'd come around and they'd have the relationship that he'd always seen on classic TV sitcoms. He shook his head sadly, thinking about how he wished he could have the relationship with Ellie that Russell had with his kids or Catherine had with Lindsey.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a small figure standing in his doorway. He looked at saw Jackson Sanders, the four-year-old son of CSI Greg Sanders, watching him and smiling.

Jim smiled at the inquisitive little boy. "What are you doing here, Jackson?"

"We gunna meet Papa Eckie an' go have dinner," Jackson said, shuffling his feet.

Jim smiled sadly. As happy as he was that Conrad and his daughter Morgan were getting to know each other and had come so far, he wished he could have the same kind of chance with Ellie.

Jackson slowly walked into Jim's office. "What da matter?"

Jim sighed. "I was just thinking about somebody I used to know, somebody I love very much."

"Who?" Jackson innocently asked.

Looking at the sweet little boy who had come to mean so much to him and everyone at the lab, Jim smiled sadly. "You know, your daddy and Morgan love you."

Jackson nodded and clambered into the chair across from Jim's desk. "Yeah, an' I love dem. Did you know...did you know I call Morgan mama now?"

A thoughtful smile came to Jim's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! An' she said I can call her daddy my papa, dat's what I call my grandpa."

"That's great," Jim said with a small laugh. As much as he wanted to be sad for himself, he couldn't stop feeling happy for the innocent little boy sitting across from him.

Jackson looked at Jim, wondering why his daddy's friend was sad. "Uncle Jim, are you sad?"

Jim sighed heavily. "I'm thinking about someone I first met when they were a little bit smaller than you. Someone who did some bad things in her life and..." he looked at the curious little boy and wished he could go back in time to when Ellie was his age and tell her how much he loved her.

Jackson studied Jim carefully. "Did she go away, like my mommy?"

"Kind of," Jim said with a heavy sigh. "She went away and I don't know if she'll ever come back." Jackson looked down briefly, then back up at the detective. "Do you wish your mommy would come back?" Jim asked.

Jackson shrugged. "Sometimes. But mommy worked all da time."

Jim leaned with his arms crossed on his desk. "You didn't like it when your mommy left you, huh?"

"Nuh-uh," Jackson whispered.

"But she brought you to your daddy, who loves you very much," Jim told him.

"Yeah, an' my daddy takes good care of me," Jackson said with a smile. "An' I have a daddy an' a mama!"

Jim laughed softly. "Well, you're a very lucky little guy."

Jackson shook his head. "I a big guy, Uncle Jim!"

"Yes, you are," Jackson said, smiling at the little boy.

Greg walked into Jim's office, relieved to see Jackson with Jim. "There you are, Jacks."

"Hey, Greg," Jim said.

"Hi, daddy!" Jackson said.

Greg knelt in front of his son in the chair. "What is it with you and waiting?"

"I dunno," Jackson mumbled with a shrug.

Jim laughed softly. "He's fine. We were just talking about how proud I am of you for being such a good daddy."

"He's da bestest!" Jackson said proudly.

"Oh, thank you," Greg said as he hugged Jackson. "I got an idea. Why don't you go wait with Papa Ecklie over there? I'll just be a minute."

Jackson nodded and clambered out of the chair. Before heading to the doorway, he walked over to Jim and hugged the detective. "I happy you here, Uncle Jim."

Jim smiled. "So am I, pal." He smiled and waved as Jackson met Ecklie in the doorway.

Greg stood and cleared his throat. "Morgan told me about the ring."

"Yeah," Jim said with a heavy sigh. "I didn't even know she was here, but it's no surprise. I mean, she goes her own way...usually straight to jail, but..."

"I'm sorry, Jim," Greg said.

"Thank you," Jim said. "I don't know, I mean...I keep hoping things will change, but..."

Greg sighed. "Maybe they will." Jim groaned. "I'm serious," Greg continued. "Maybe it's being simple or something...but you shouldn't just give up. And stop thinking it's all your fault."

Jim looked up in surprise at Greg's authoritative tone.

"I mean it," Greg continued. "You're a good man, one of the best I know."

Jim narrowed his eyebrows and then smiled. "Seriously?!"

"Yes! Granted, you scared the crap out of me when I first became a CSI," he and Jim smiled at the memory of Greg as the newbie. "But..." Greg continued. "You showed me what it means to be a good cop, and to do the best job you can."

Jim smirked at the CSI. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," Greg said. "And it's true. Don't give up."

"Thank you," Jim said softly.

"Daddy!" Jackson called from the hallway. Greg turned and saw his son smiling. "Can we get macaroni and cheese?"

Greg and Jim both smiled at the carefree little boy. "Sure," Greg said.

"You have got a really great daddy, Jackson." Jim smiled at the little boy. Jackson smiled.

"And you've got a really great Uncle Jim, too," Greg said, smiling at the detective.

Jim's cell phone rang, and he smiled when he saw it was Sofia. "I gotta get this," he told Greg. "See you later?"

Greg nodded and whispered, "Bye."

"Bye-bye!" Jackson called as they headed out to dinner.

Jim smiled, realizing he had an extended family with the lab. He and Sofia agreed to meet for dinner, and Jim hoped that somehow Ellie would come back to him. Even if she didn't, he felt Greg was right-that he was a good man.

He just hoped his daughter would come to believe so as well.

**The End.**


End file.
